Valentine's for Heero
by Tasha M.B
Summary: On February 1st, Heero arrives at work to find something on his desk that confuses him and he talks to Duo about it. Chapter 1 of 14* ABANDONED*


Valentine's for Heero By: Pallas 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I simply do this for fun and to give others their daily fluff 'n stuff. That's all. **

**----**

Feb.1 

_Everyone was still asleep in their warm beds as the silent figure swept through the dark building. He arrived at his destination and was out in a second grinning with satisfaction. Quietly, he closed the door that read "Heero Yuy: Chief of Security" and disappeared._

-----

It was like any other day. Wake up at 6 AM. Take a shower and out at 6:15. Pick out the same black slacks and black button up shirt and finish the ensemble with black socks and shoes. As I brush my teeth I walk into the kitchen and start making coffee. Over the years I've come to realize that it's the greatest thing in the world. I go rinse my mouth out and sit at the table reading the newspaper. When my coffee is done I head out and arrive at work.

Work is quite the same. Nothing really changes. I've got a fancy title of Chief of Security, but it's rather boring. I attend meetings. Put in a few words on how to "up" security. Shadow Relena and other high and mighty people to make sure no psycho tries to kill them. Boring.

I sigh as I walk into my office after trying to avoid everyone. I really don't see the need to say hi to everyone I come across in the morning, but for some reason everyone else does. Slumping into my chair and running my hands through my hair I notice something red and shiny. Picking it up I realize that it's a candy heart wrapped in red tinfoil. _Why is there a piece of candy on my desk? One's that's shaped like a hear toot? Nothing else is disturbed. Odd._

"What'cha thinking about, Hee-chan?"

I jumped up and grabbed the heart. "How many times have I told you not to call me that. Especially at work you baka."

The braided man just grinned as it went in through one ear and out the other. "Anyways, back to my question. It must be pretty good if you didn't hear me come in. I didn't do it gracefully either. You might want to check out that bump in your carpet though."

Should I show him? Knowing Duo he would make a big deal about it and he tell the whole building that I have a special someone.

"It's nothing." I clenched my fist tighter.

"Come on! Tell me! I'm your best friend right? Best friends tell everything to each other! Please!" Putting on his puppy dog look he started to whimper. As I ignored him he whimpered louder and louder.

"Duo!" He wasn't stopping. I sighed and sat back down. "If I show you will you shut up?"

Duo grinned and sat on the corner of my desk. " Let's see what has you so concerned."

I looked into his eyes and decided I wasn't getting out of this. "I found this on my desk this morning. Chocolate I think."

His pale slender fingers picked up the small heart and examined it closely. " Why I think you're right Yuy. It seems to be a piece of chocolate. However did you come by that conclusion?"

"Maxwell. Shut up."

"Why haven't you eaten it yet? I never passed up chocolate for more than a few seconds."

I hesitated. "What if it's poisoned?"

Duo threw his head back and laughed. "Poisoned? I doubt it Hee-chan. I really don't think anyone would go through the trouble of sneaking around with a poisoned piece of chocolate and that I might add, one shaped like a heart, to kill you. Where's the fun in that anyways?"

"I don't know. Why would anyone give me a piece of chocolate?" I grabbed the heart and put it in my drawer for safekeeping.

"Well, Valentines Day is 13 days away. Today's February the first, you know."

"Why didn't they just wait until then? Why give it early?"

"Geez Heero. I don't know. Maybe they're going to be gone that day or don't want anyone to see them. I'm not Cupid."

"Cupid?" _Who the hell is cupid? What kind of name is that? Does he give out chocolate to lonely people like me? What kind of job is that?_

Duo grinned. "Heero, Cupid is the little naked winged guy who makes people fall in love. If anyone knows why this person gave you your heart early, it's him."

I wrinkled up my nose. " A winged naked guy? That's odd. Is that necessary to make people like each other? I don't see the connection."

"Heero, Heero, Heero. I don't think there is a connection. You're getting way too into this. Don't worry about it. Eat it and have fun. Maybe you'll get more." He stood up and hit me on the shoulder. "You might even get to meet this secret admirer person."

"I don't know Duo."

"Hee-man, live a little and have fun with this. The person might not be that bad and if they are then just threaten their life like you always do. No one wants to hang around you then. I know I wouldn't. I value my life."

"I've threatened your life countless amount of times and you still bother me."

He shrugged. "I'm stuck to you I guess."

"Hn."

"That's my cue to leave. You enjoy your heart!" His chestnut brown braid swung side to side as he left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

I opened the drawer and stared at the piece of chocolate. _Why would anyone give me that? I haven't noticed anyone following me lately. Why didn't they do this with Duo instead of me? He would eat anything that was put in front of him with no question. _I picked up the heart again and looked at it. It looked normal._ Maybe it's okay after all. I'll save it for lunch and eat it in front of Duo. The look on his face will be priceless. _


End file.
